everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daffodillydoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kiss and Spell page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 19:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Pablo Nutcracker bothering Hi, I'm want to know if you have the Once Upon a Twist collection on your own. If yes, I don't want to bother but I really need to know the name of some characters as the Stepmother, the Baby Bear, the Beast servants and any other that I've don't mentioned. Thank you a lot for the stepsisters contribuition. NathanNutcracker (talk) 02:29, September 18, 2017 (UTC) : It's no trouble at all, I'm happy to help! I do have two of the Once Upon a Twist books, "Once Upon a Cupid" and "Cerise and the Beast." I just got them very recently though so I haven't had a chance to read them yet. I was planning on reading them next week. Once I read them, I will make a list of all the information I discover and I will tell you everything that I find out. (By the way, Happy Birthday!) Daffodillydoo (talk) 16:12, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes I saw your last menssage, and yes, I still need information. And yes, I thank you very much. NathanNutcracker (talk) 19:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: Okay, just making sure, and I wanted to let you know about the delay. I will work on it as soon as I can, but I don't know how long it's going to take. Daffodillydoo (talk) 19:48, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: Good news! I read one of the books today, "Cerise and the Beast." (It was only 106 pages so it didn't take me very long.) Do you just need the important stuff, or do you need like, a full summary? Daffodillydoo (talk) 20:02, September 28, 2017 (UTC) A full content better. Yes all characters including the unnamed ones. Thank you a lot.NathanNutcracker (talk) 23:11, September 28, 2017 (UTC) : No problem. :) I wrote a summary and added it to the page, but it's kind of long. Should I make it shorter? I also added all the characters. Tomorrow I'll try to read the next book. Daffodillydoo (talk) 03:49, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::OMG, you did a perfect work!!!. You is like the bestest person ever after. Thank you so much for your Hexcellent job, don't need changes. ::Can you create a page for Sarah? Thank you in advance.NathanNutcracker (talk) 22:52, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I wrote a summary for When the Clock Strikes Cupid. I hope that one is okay too! I also made a page for Sarah . . . I said that she's probably the future maid of Rosabella and Daring. Is that all right? I was also wondering about the Stepmother. I wasn't sure if she should get her own page or not. (Someone wrote that Charlotte and Prudence's mother was one of the Step librarians, but I don't know if this is true or not.) - Daffodillydoo ::::The thing about the librarians is just a supposition. The only librarian which role is known is Auntie Step, Ashlynn's step-aunt. You can make a page for the Stepmother. It's all okay with your job, and the Sarah's thing is also okay. - NathanNutcracker Do you have the book Once Upon a Pet? If yes, can you update/create the pages of the Cat and the Fox and for the Puppet Master (Pupeeter)? Thank u in advance.NathanNutcracker (talk) 01:49, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yep, I do have the Once Upon a Pet book and I'd be happy to help... But there are tons of other books I have to read first (including Legend of Shadow High) so it might take a while. I still also have to read Rosabella and the Three Bears and I also plan on reading The Secret Diary of Apple/Raven, as well as the junior novel of Dragon Games. So I'm not really sure when I'll have a chance to re-read it, but I'll try my best. Daffodillydoo (talk) 18:10, October 28, 2017 (UTC) King Charming Confusion Reply Sorry it took so long to get back to you, normally I am very active but a lot has come up the past few months. Now, I am aware of the King Charming/Lance Charming confusion and I am not 100% sure how to proceed with that one. I do agree that based on the books Dr. King Charming and the King Charming that is the Charming sibling's father is two separate Charming's. A believe a 'Semi-Charming Kind of Life' definitely cements that, especially since if he was a teacher at the school he wouldn't have to call Headmaster Grimm to check up on Darling. However, I still have not made up y mind on King Charming vs Lance Charming. While 'King' could simply be his title, we are given no indication that Lance Charming and King Charming are the same people. Their personalities seem different (King Charming in the books vs what we see of Lance Charming in the webisodes), however, that could also just be because Lance puts on a 'TV' persona. At the end of the day, the only real indication we have about Lance and King being the same is an illustration in 'Class of Classics'. Right now I'm working under the assumption that it was just a mistake on the illustrator since we don't have any other proof. The Charming's father seems to be a totally separate character from both Dr. King Charming and Lance Charming. Unfortunately, with so many different creators telling their own stories, there's bound to be mistakes or overlap. Also I had another user bring this to my attention on Tumblr, Jason Buff. I don't remember running into him in any of the books (I remember Empress and Emperor Buff but nothing about their son). I was wondering if you could give me a source for that since he was put under 'Characters'. Alvilda (talk) 16:27, November 10, 2017 (UTC)